Sean Chiplock
Sean Chiplock (born June 21, 1990) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Screechers Wild! (2018) - DJ Screech, RevAdactyl, Ronan *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Ollie (ep18), Wayne (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Ladybug (2018) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Marvel TL;DR (2017-2018) - Deadpool/Wade Wilson (ep9), Additional Voices *One More Brawl Taunts (2009) - Pedobear, Roy, Squirtle *Smashtasm (2008-2010) - Pakkery Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Avatar A, Boy B (ep17), Rust Jigsaw (ep22), School Announcer (ep14), Schoolboy (ep4), Spectator A (ep22), Sugeno, Yuya Kamioka (ep1) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Red *Charlotte (2016) - Man (ep3), Suspect (ep2) *Coppelion (2015) - Ibuse, 1st Division Member *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Future Trunks (ep?) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fleet Connection (ep1), Heric, Sailor (ep3), Additional Voices *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Karuna, Patrick Colasour, Yasu *Hero Mask (2018) - Grimm *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Riehlvelt *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Cassim *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Dante Mogro *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Astronaut (ep7), Eyelashes, Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Subaru Natsuki *Sword Art Online (2013) - Diabel (ep2) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Allioni (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Roundhouse Arena Announcer, Train PA System Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Nanu, Siebold 'Video Games' *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Sanjin *Flipping Death (2018) - Additional Voices *Freedom Planet (2014) - Prince Dail, Spade *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Killer Instinct (2015) - Rash *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Amukiki *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Kharon, Noob Saibot *Remember, Remember (2017) - Rehab Captain *Smite (2012-2017) - Fabulous Chiron, Jackal Knight Anubis, Vamana, Warchief Raijin, Worldwalker Janus *Stick It to the Man! (2013) - Additional Voices *Wargroove (2019) - Greenfinger, Sedge, Valder *Wasteland 2 (2014) - DBM 1, Kekkabah, Mayweather, Pilot Joey, Sadler 'Video Games - Dubbing' *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Pewter *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Additional Voices *Astral Chain (2019) - Additional Voices *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Archangel *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Gale *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Monotaro *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Male) C *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Zenke *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Zenke *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Blake, Halcyon, Jerome, Wolf *Mary Skelter: Nightmares (2017) - Chiharu, Mamoru *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Darius, Werner *Persona 5 (2017) - Yuuki Mishima *Secret of Mana (2018) - Dyluck, Joch, Sylphid *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Navarre *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Rean Schwarzer *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Rean Schwarzer *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2019) - Rean Schwarzer *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (2017) - Great Deku Tree, Revali, Teba *Unheard (2019) - Daniel, Harvey, Logan, Slim *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Isaac Berggreen *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Gruda, Leo, Ozma *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Hummel *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Child Zen Kubota, Creature of Wrath, Male Creature Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (43) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors